Let It Snow!
by Georgy-Girl
Summary: Christmas time in Aidensfield. Snow, smiles and shared secrets.
1. Chapter 1

"I think I'm going to have to get my feet amputated, I'm sure they've got irreversible frostbite." Tricia said with a moan as she trudged through the snow by the side of the road.

"Well don't blame me, it was you who said it was a twenty minute walk maximum from where the car broke down to the village." Jenny pulled her flimsy jacket tighter around herself.

"It's you boyfriend's job to make sure all the emergency phones are working, surely!"

"He's not my boyfriend, and I'd imagine it's more likely to be a constable's job. The constable I believe has been a little distracted lately."

"That's only because-" Tricia stopped and grabbed Jenny's arm. "Look! Headlights! There's a car coming!"

Both women waved their arms and sighed with relief when David drew up next to them. "Not a very nice night to be out walking, Doctor." He slid his hat from his head.

"I know, David. We were out on a call and my car broke down."

"You'll be wanting Mr Scripps, then."

"We will. I don't suppose you could-"

Pleased to be of service, David gave a wide grin. "I'll go and get him right now."

Tricia's eyes grew wide as he started his engine once more. "No, David, I-"

She stared with dismay as the truck drove away and left them in the snow.

"Who was it that said he 's just misunderstood?" Jenny gave a slight smile.

"Oh, shut up." Tricia gave Jenny a glare before linking their arms again as they continued their trek towards the village of Aidensfield.

…

David frowned when he came to a roadblock and was waved to a stop by Alf Ventress.

"I can't stop, Mr Ventress. I need to get to Mr Scripps, I promised the doctor."

"I just need to check the back of your truck, David. We're looking for an escaped prisoner."

"You don't think he could have got in there, do you?!" David's eyes grew wide with fear.

"I'm sure he hasn't, we're just checking every one going this way."

David nodded and sat still as Alf walked to the back of the truck, but before he could lift the tarpaulin, David jumped out of the cab. "He isn't violent, is he? This escaped prisoner."

"I can't say, David, but I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm just going to lift this and-"

"I'm not worried about me, Mr Ventress. It's the doctor. And Jenny. See, I was driving along- I'd been to pick something up for Mr Vernon because he needed a part for his new tractor. He needs-"

"David, tell me about Doctor Summerbee." Alf interrupted impatiently. He wanted to get home to his dinner and the sergeant had assured him that relief would be there soon.

"Oh, right, well, I saw her and Jenny walking earlier. It was cold outside, I know because the heater in the truck used to work, but then Alfred-"

Seeing his sergeant finish talking to the occupant of another car, Alf interrupted again to call out to him. "Sarge! David has some information."

"I do?"

Dennis approached with raised eyebrows. "What is this information then, David?"

David turned opened mouth towards Alf who prompted him. "The doctor."

"Oh, right. I just thought, if this escaped prisoner is dangerous, perhaps someone should go and get Doctor Summerbee and Jenny. They're out for a walk."

"A walk in this weather?" Dennis frowned and David shrank from him.

"He said Doctor Summerbee's car had broken down, Sarge." Alf supplied.

"I see, and you just left them to walk back into town during the beginning of a snow storm, did you?"

David held his cap tightly to his chest and stared wide eyed at the scot.

"Where did you last see them, David?"


	2. Chapter 2

'I think I can hear an engine." Tricia stopped.

"Haven't you thought that at least 5 times so far tonight?" Jenny asked, continuing her walk.

With a sigh, the doctor went to follow her, but when she saw the flash of a headlight in the distance, she reached out for Jenny's arm to stop her instead. In the process she slipped, and a second later they were both on their backs in the snow.

For a moment, all that could be heard was a quiet engine approaching them as both women lay in the dark, but slowly they both began to laugh, and by the time the police car stopped beside them, they were sat on the wet ground giggling to themselves.

"What are you two doing down there? I've been looking all over for you!" Mike jumped out of the car.

"Oh, you know, we thought we'd have a brisk walk in the snow at night." Tricia spoke sarcastically and held out a hand to be pulled up.

Mike helped both women to their feet. "You're soaked! How long have you been out here?"

"I lost track of time about an hour in. I think we took a wrong turn." Jenny supplied.

"Well come on, there's a farm just down the road and they should have blankets and something warm to drink." Mike placed his jacket over Tricia's shoulders, then ushered them into the car.

"How did you know we were out here? We've only just seen David."

"I got a call from a farmer to say he'd seen your car, and I thought well, what would Jenny and Trish do? The sensible thing and wait in the car or go to a nearby house? No, they'd walk to the village in the middle of a snow storm."

Both women gave a sheepish grin as they relaxed into their seats.

…

Alf pulled up next to the roadblock an hour later and rolled down the window to address his sergeant. "I can't find them, Sarge. I've gone down every road I can think of from where they left the car, and I haven't come across them. Perhaps someone else picked them up?"

Dennis gave a slight nod, squinting his eyes to look out into the dark, snowy night. "Well let's hope so. We're packing up here, so you might as well go home, Ventress."

"Thanks, Sarge."

As he watched the constable drive away, Dennis decided he would make one last drive between the doctor's car and Ashfordly, and then he'd check both Jenny and Tricia's home. Not allowing himself to think what may happen if they stayed outside overnight, he dismissed everyone else from the road block, then climbed into his car.

…

Jenny bid farewell to her friends and rushed inside straight to the heater. When she was sure it was on, she grabbed the clothes that lay on her bed and made for the bathroom, thinking of nothing more than a warm bath. Just as she was about to climb in, there was a knock on the front door. With a moan, she pulled on her dressing gown and willed them away.

…

Just as Dennis reached up hopefully to knock again, the door was pulled open and without a word he was pulled inside, the door slamming shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Since that morning when he'd been given orders by at least two men who used to be junior to him, Dennis had been in a bad mood. He hadn't expected that to change any time soon, but now he felt laughter bubbling up inside himself and a grin on his face.

"Well, I just came to see if you got home alright…"

Jenny looked at the expression on his face, and then down at the clothes she'd pulled on. She wore the clothes she'd set aside for Phil's birthday party. His fancy dress birthday party. She was unable to stop the smile that began to match the police sergeants. "It's not funny. I was freezing, and I just took what was on my bed."

"Do you often have bunny outfits lying around?"

Jenny's grin now matched the scots. "Gina dropped it round this morning for Phil's birthday. I thought you came here to see if I was okay, not to laugh at me."

"Aye, I did, but I just wasn't expecting to be pulled inside by Peter Rabbit's sister."

"I didn't want to let the cold air in. Are you going to stand here all night making fun of me?"

"Well when Mike told me over the radio that he'd dropped you home, I picked you up some hot food and was going to come in to make sure your heater is still working properly after last week."

"Well you'd better go in then." Jenny stepped aside and Dennis walked past her, but paused half way up the stairs.

"I was…oh god, it's got a little fluffy tail."

After a seconds paused, Jenny chased him up the stairs.

….

"You look happy this morning." Tricia supplied as she helped ready the surgery for patients.

"Do I? Well let me assure you that it has nothing to do with getting frostbite with you yesterday."

"Oh, I'm never taking you to see patients again, you do nothing but complain! A good brisk walk in the snow is good for you!"

"I'm sure it is when you have a lovely constable warming you up when you get home." As Jenny teased her, the doctor blushed.

"Well, speaking of lovely constables, has Gina given you an outfit for Phil's birthday tonight? She said I can't see mine until tonight and I'm dreading it. Mike says she got all the leftovers from the costume shop after another party booked them all.

Jenny smiled to herself, but gave no reply as the first patient of the day entered.

….

As Tricia shut the door that lunchtime, she gave a sigh of relief and sank into a waiting room chair. "There's still two weeks to go before Christmas, and I've already got about 20 cakes and a hundred tins of biscuits to get through."

"Why don't you take them to the party tonight? No doubt Phil's rugby friends will manage them easily enough."

Perking up a little, Trish stood. "Good Idea! I might take them over to the pub now and see if I can't get my costume from Gina in time to make some alterations to it."

As she spoke optimistically, the front door opened and both women gave a silent groan, both looking forward to a little peace and quiet after a busy morning.

"Sorry to bother you, Dr Summerbee, but we couldn't pick your brains about something, could we?" Alf asked as he entered, cap in hand.

"Oh alright, but you're only getting five minutes, because I have things to do."

As the doctor led the constable towards her office, another tall gentleman entered the surgery and tipped his hat to Jenny. "Afternoon, Flopsy."

"It's Miss Flopsy to you, sergeant."


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis dialled a familiar number and then cleared his throat nervously.

"Doctor's surgery." Jenny answered the phone after two rings, glad something had interrupted one of the patients trying to set her up with their son.

"I was wondering if you had a moment to talk?"

Jenny smiled to herself, sure she detected nervousness in his voice. "Well, that depends on who it is and what you're calling about."

"Sorry, it's Sergea…Dennis."

Jenny's smile widened as he continued. She was sure he was nervous now.

"I've just heard the snow is going to be quite heavy tonight, so I wondered if you'd like a lift to Phil's party?"

Tricia had already offered Jenny a lift, but now she replied, "I would love that."

Dennis relaxed a little into his seat. "I can pick you up about half past 6?"

"I'll see you then, Sergeant Dennis."

….

That evening, Dennis took a deep breath and climbed out of his car. As he approached Jenny's door, a smile began to pull at his lips as he remembered their encounter the night before.

Inside, Jenny adjusted her hair and stared critically at herself in the mirror. At half past 6 precisely, as she knew it would be, there was a knock on the door. With one last glance in the mirror, she walked to the front door and pulled it open.

Dennis stood there with flowers in hand and a bemused smile on his face. "No bunny outfit, then?"

"I changed my mind, but I did save you this." She reached behind the door and a moment later produced a fluffy tail, pleased when she saw amusement sparkle in the sergeant's eyes.

"I'll treasure it."

…

Jenny stayed by his side for most of the evening, and every time she refused a dance or a drink from someone else, Dennis felt himself grow a little surer of her feelings and a little more confident in his manner.

He'd finally worked up the courage to ask her to dinner later in the week when Tricia approached them looking worried.

"You wouldn't be able to drive me somewhere, would you, Dennis? I've had a call about an ill patient, but my car won't start and Bernie is…a little worse for wear."

He nodded, then glanced at Jenny and was surprised when she dropped a kiss to his cheek. "I'll get a lift with someone else if it takes a while."

Tricia bit back a smile as she watched their hands brush as Dennis said a few quiet words into Jenny's ear. It was about time.

…

"Sorry to drag you away, Dennis, but this patient only ever calls if she's in a bad way."

"It seems about time you got a new car."

"That's what Mike said, but I'm so attached to this one. My father gave it to me, and I learnt to drive in it."

"Sentimentally doesn't keep you warm when you're stuck in a snow storm."

Tricia gave a smile and turned to look out into the night.

…

"Oh you're a fine one to talk, Gina! Look at you and Phil, always dancing around one another."

"That's different."

"How?"

"We're not talking about me and Phil, we're talking about you and Dennis, and I don't see the problem in this day and age for the woman to make the first move."

"I think we both know Dennis isn't quite up to date with that sort of thing. I don't want to scare him off. And anyway, I quite like how he goes about things."

"You just wish he'd speed things up?"

Jenny gave a moan and rested back against the seat. "Do I ever."


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny gave a sigh and removed Jim's hand from her back for the fourth time since they'd left the Aidensfield arms. She had waited hopefully for Dennis and Tricia to come back, but when it got to closing time, Jenny finally accepted a lift from one of Phil's rugby friends.

Stepping forward, Jim opened the door and Jenny looked down at the litter-strewn car with dismay.

"Won't be a minute, and I'll have it looking as good as new. I don't suppose you're free on Friday are you? I know it's Christmas Eve, but there's this show on that I have tickets for." He turned around hopefully, frowning when the blonde was no longer there. "…Jenny?"

…

When Dennis pulled into the Aidensfield Arm's car park, he was expecting to find that Jenny had already left, but instead he found her stood, arms folded, next to car as a man threw rubbish from the seat into her shoes.

Sensing movement, Jenny turned and a smile lit her face as Dennis put a finger to his lips and then a hand to her waist to lead her away.

…

Jenny sat in Dennis' clean car and giggled.

"It's lucky I just stole his date and didn't fine him for littering." Dennis glanced towards the bewildered Jim as they drove past.

"I wasn't his date. In fact, the person who's date I thought I was left me in the lurch."

"I'm sure he didn't want to."

Jenny smiled, resting her head back before shutting her eyes. "What do you think he was up to all evening?"

"Well, I'd imagine he'd gone to do something terribly important, like take a doctor to save a life that's hanging in the balance."

"A life hanging in the balance? Must have been quite an evening for him, then."

"Aye, I suppose it could have been, but unfortunately, I believe it turned out that the life hanging in the balance was that of a cow, and your date spent a good 3 hours in the cold with his hand up a cows bum."

…

"would you like to come in for a nightcap?" Jenny asked hopefully as they pulled up outside her flat.

"I would love to, but it's been a long day."

Jenny nodded, a little disappointed. She'd just pushed open the door when Dennis suddenly spoke in a rush.

"I'm working Christmas morning, but Tricia has invited me to hers for Christmas dinner, and she said you would be there, so I was wondering if you'd like a lift?"

After a moment's hesitation, Jenny leant across and dropped a kiss to the sergeants cheek. "I would really like that."

Dennis watched her unlock her flat and disappear inside with a smile on his face that grew into a grin when he noticed the bunny tail that now hung from his rear-view mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Dennis tried all week to see Jenny, but it seemed like all the criminals of Yorkshire were against him and the more he tried to see her, the more work he seemed to get. Unwilling to let anything get in the way of what he hoped would be the first of many Christmases spent with Jenny, Dennis was staying late on Christmas Eve to finish his paperwork when the bell from the front office rang. He sighed and waited, but when it rung again he suddenly remembered he'd sent Bellamy home an hour ago. Jumping to his feet, he rushed towards the office, his footfalls slowing when he saw Jenny about to turn back towards the front door.

"You're out late for Christmas eve."

Jenny turned back to the desk and gave a smile. "I saw the light on, and I came to tell you that you're working too hard."

Dennis returned the smile and approached the front desk. "Some of us aren't lucky enough to get time off for Christmas."

"Perhaps some of us are just better planners and manage to finish our work on time."

Dennis' smile grew a little as he rested against the desk. "Have you come here to have a go at my paperwork skills, or was there something else you wanted?"

Jenny hesitated, then pulled something from her bag, resting it on the desk . "I wanted to give you your Christmas present. It only just arrived, and I don't think I could wait until tomorrow to see you open it."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Jenny."

"Yes, I did. Open it."

With a slight smile, Dennis began unwrapping the gift, but stopped when he saw what it was. "Jenny…"

"I know you've been looking for it for ages. I have an old school friend in America that I asked to keep an eye out."

Dennis pulled the record out to admire it, and a slow growing grin spread over his face. Just as he was about to thank her, the door blew open and a lady he didn't recognise burst in.

"There's someone in my house! I was just walking home from the shops, and the bedroom light is on!"

"You didn't leave it on when you went out?" Dennis asked, giving Jenny an apologetic smile.

"I think I would have remembered, sergeant! Are you going to come and find out who it is or do I have to get someone else to do it?"

Dennis stood to his full height with a sigh. Before he could speak, Jenny spoke up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

It wasn't until he'd returned to the station; having found the lady's husband had turned the light on, that Dennis realised he hadn't thanked Jenny for her gift. His hand was on the phone when he noticed the time and reluctantly put the handset back in its cradle.

…

Jenny admired herself in front of the mirror. For Christmas dinner, she'd chosen the dress she'd worn the first time she met Dennis and had seen him give her an admiring glance more than once.

The look on his face the night before had been just what she'd hoped, for her and Tricia had been plotting for months about what she should get him to show him her feelings. Now for him to show up so they could try the second half of their plan.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door.

…

Outside, Dennis shifted the bouquet from one arm to another nervously. He was still contemplating whether or not he should still give her the present he'd chosen weeks ago when the door was pulled open.

"Merry Christmas!" Jenny leant forward and dropped a kiss to his cheek.

"Merry Christmas." Dennis had known he'd probably struggle to keep the smile off his face today, and he knew already he'd given up trying as Jenny took his hand and led him inside.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later, Tricia opened the front door and glanced down the street with a sigh.

"Anything?" Mike asked through a mouthful of food.

"No. And stop eating everything!" Tricia slapped his hand away from the biscuit tray by the front door.

"I can't help it! Your neighbour keeps pushing things at me and saying I'm a growing boy."

"That sounds about right. I really am sorry, she just Invited herself over, and then said her friend had nowhere to go, and now.." She gestured to where, along with Tricia's brother, Phil and Gina, 5 older ladies now sat.

"I can deal with old ladies, but did you really have to invite my boss?"

"It was for Jenny. Look! They're here!"

"Late, as I'll take pleasure in reminding Sergeant Merton."

….

Dennis sat awkwardly between 2 older ladies who were all trying to show him photos of their cats or their grandchildren, but his eyes were on jenny where she sat talking to Tricia's brother. As soon as they arrived, the man gave Jenny the sort of enthusiastic hug Dennis wished he could, and then had steered her away to talk to her quietly.

…

Feeling eyes on her, Jenny's hand lifted to the charm that hung from the necklace Dennis had given her. The chain held a small silver pendant in the shape of a rabbit, and on the back of it, Dennis' badge number was engraved.

After a few seconds, Jenny glanced towards Dennis and gave him a slight eye roll.

Offering a smile in return, Dennis tipped his head towards the empty room next to them, and Jenny gave a slight nod.

"Sorry to stop you there, ladies, but I need to call the station and make sure everything is going as it should."

"Oh, we understand, Sergeant Merton. And there's plenty of time to show you our photos before lunch."

…

Dennis had been in the other room almost a minute when Jenny slipped in and pulled the door almost shut. "We've only just got here and I already want to leave. Every year I forget how much I hate Christmas."

"Perhaps it's not Christmas you dislike, it's the people you've been spending it with." Dennis played hesitantly with the sprig of mistletoe that he'd found resting on the table.

"Maybe." Jenny's voice barely came out as she watched his hand.

"…Perhaps I can think of something that might improve it a little?" Dennis finally lifted the sprig and held it between them.

Jenny's hand brushed his empty one that still rested by his side, but she found herself unwilling or unable to speak.

Dennis' lips finally brushed Jenny's gently.

….

"Where's the sarge?" Mike asked one of the ladies who had now finished almost a whole bottle of sherry between them.

"He's gone to make a phone call. Something about the police station."

With a frown Mike walked to the room where the phone was and pushed open the door.

He was about to speak when a pale hand slid over his mouth and pulled him quietly away.

…

When they reached the kitchen, Mike turned to Tricia. "What was that about?"

"Do you know how long that kiss has been coming? Leave them to it. Whatever you wanted to say to either of them can wait. Have you finished the potatoes yet?"

…

Inside the room, Dennis pulled Jenny a little closer, his hands wrapped around her waist as her fingers caressed the back of his head. The only reason they finally parted was to catch their breath.

Jenny smiled and loosened her a grip a little. "I think that has definitely improved my Christmas."

…


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, one of the best weeks of Dennis Merton's life, he was back at work.

"Morning, lads."

"Nice break, sir?" Alf asked with only a half concealed smile, for he'd heard all from Mike.

"Very nice. Although I assume it's too much to hope that you're all up to date on paperwork?"

"…Sorry, Sarge. It's been a busy week."

"Aye, I'm sure it was. That would be the reason you've let your uniform get into that state, Ventress."

Dennis smiled to himself as he listened to the constable's excuses.

…

"Nice time off?" Tricia asked as she placed a mug of coffee in front of her colleague.

"Yes, thanks." Jenny took a sip from the mug, trying to supress her smile.

"…I heard from Mike that there was a bit of bother near your place the other day."

"Did you? The first patient will be here soon, I'd better unlock the door."

Tricia openly smiled as she watched the pharmacist approach the front door. "He said a lot of people over that way got snowed in over the break."

"Did they? That must have been horrible." Jenny opened the door and then began arranging the magazines.

"In fact, he said he knocked on your door because it appeared to be blocked, but there was no answer."

"Is that right? I obviously didn't hear it."

"…He also said that Sergeant Merton's car was parked outside and it looked like it had been there for some time."

"Really? He must have been visiting someone."

"Someone I know, perhaps?"

"Look at that. There's a queue of people by the gate. I'd better go and let them in."

…

It was evening before Tricia managed to corner her friend once more as they locked up the surgery.

"Are you going to tell me anything at all? Because I think you, and the sergeant for that matter, owe me an explanation for disappearing from my Christmas Dinner without so much as a goodbye."

"It looks like there's going to be another storm tonight. The snow is getting very heavy out there."

"Is that a no, Jen?" Tricia asked with a laugh.

Before Jenny could reply, the door was pushed open and along with a flurry of snow came a smiling sergeant.

"Sergeant Merton! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Tricia smiled at him as Jenny pulled on her coat and looked for her bag.

"Just…making sure you remember to take everything with you. It looks like another storm is coming tonight."

"So Jenny said. I'm a little worried about her going home on her scooter."

"I'm sure I can give her a lift home." Dennis spoke with a slight smile.

"Oh you will? Thank you!"

Jenny stepped out from behind her counter with a smile and followed Dennis to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Trish."

"Hopefully your road doesn't get snowed in again." She called with a smile.

As Dennis disappeared out the door, Jenny turned to Tricia with a coy smile. "Let it snow, I say."


End file.
